


Insider

by magdalyna



Series: Cannibal Glow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Creepy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his wolf enjoy the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insider

The thing about born wolves is that they’re different from bitten wolves. Derek and his wolf are not discrete universes of wants and goals. They are a fused, shared consciousness. The wolf bleeds into him and Derek bleeds into the wolf. There is a thin webbing separating the two minds, porous and easy to wiggle through. Derek wants what the wolf wants and the wolf wants what Derek wants. Derek can navigate the details of the human world and the wolf guides him in nature, through lies. They are two in one.

Derek sees humans and thinks _prey_ and _inferior_ and his skin crawls, begs for the easy give of flesh and bone between his incisors. The taste of marrow on his tongue. He sees this because that is what the wolf sees, and the wolf sees guns and silver through him. 

When he’s kissed his sexual partners it’s because that is how humans copulate, and he can’t help but want to slake his thirst in the form of a juicy, wriggling tongue. Kissing is a mirror to the final mating act for humans, and so he incorporates it into his sexual vocabulary like foreign word unusual on his own tongue, mouth unused to the shapes. 

His control is such that he’s never eaten a human, but when he sees Scott McCall’s friend out in the woods with him, his wolf begins to reconsider. 

When he gets to know Stiles, gets to know his moods, his way of speech, his _scent_ , he begins to have a picture in his mind. Sex is another way to get what you want from humans, and no one was a better teacher of this fact than Kate. Kate was more of an animal than he is. She had no control, even as she stalked him and his family like they were prey. 

But Kate Argent is long gone from his life and now he’s laser focused on this wisp of a boy, who smells like cloves and rock salt and can’t seem to shut up if his life depended on it. Stiles reeks of chemicals, food additives, and the pollution he breathes in from his old Jeep, but especially the one he swallows down in neat little pills to still his quicksilver mind. 

When he realizes, as he’s watching them practice lacrosse, that Stiles smells like mate, that he has mate scent, things get complicated. 

The deer he eats shouldn’t look back at him and make his breath catch. Which is what Stiles is. His wolf thinks _food_ but then gets another whiff and thinks _mate_ and Derek has to wonder when his life got so complicated. 

The wolf doesn’t know whether it wants to rut against him or burrow inside for winter and eat his entrails. Never come out. Derek is unsure about both, but points out that rutting means Stiles will live, and that might lead to more rutting in the future. The wolf huffs at this cost benefit analysis, but that’s why Derek is the one who walks upright among humans. 

Derek does not particularly enjoy kissing but he sees the utility of it, how it convinces Stiles of his sincerity, how it makes Stiles moan low and needy. Kissing allows him to touch Stiles, take off their clothes, making him get hard and willing enough to spread his legs for Derek. The wolf wants to lick the tantalizing jugular and Derek concedes that it is appealing to feel Stiles’ pulse jump and he jerks him off, hand rough on his cock. 

Derek licks at the salt that spills out of Stiles and Stiles just whimpers, thrusting his hips up in quick movements. The boy is babbling, and the wolf can smell his arousal, his lack of fear. The wolf finds this appealing and Derek grants again how a willing mate will make knotting easier. The wolf growls a chuckle and Stiles groans. 

“I’m gonna knot you.” Derek murmurs, because he thinks a warning might be useful. 

Stiles just gives a half nod, moaning and Derek slicks himself up, leans down between Stiles’ legs to rim him, moving the boy to get the right angle. Stiles starts babbling again and Derek tastes the heady musk of _boy_ and the muscles slowly give into his tongue. Stiles grows hard again, and Derek decides its time to move things along. His wolf wants badly to sink his teeth into the flesh he has in his mouth and Derek points out that then this little game would stop and his wolf grumbles. 

Derek positions them again, and sinks in slowly. Stiles shudders around him and Derek gives quirked smile at the sight. He pulls the boy’s leg up around him a little more and is flush with his body. Stiles keens, and fuck if that isn’t appealing to his wolf and himself. 

Stiles grabs at him, pulling him down for a kiss and Derek allows their tongues to mingle, nips at his lips playfully. 

Derek’s knot fills with blood and Stiles stops moving, his big brown eyes flash uncertainty, lines forming around his eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles demands, voice soft but tone unmistakable. 

“I told you. I’m knotting you. This will take a while. You’re my mate.” Derek explains, and he can feel Stiles getting tighter by the second, as he expands. 

Derek is growing bored with talking, so he snakes a hand between them. Stiles’ cock is burning with need, red and pulsing. He runs a fingernail along the underside vein and Stiles moans. The wolf likes the noise. He roughly jerks Stiles off, pausing every now and then to use a gentler tempo and pretty soon Stiles is arching into his hand as best he can, still speared on Derek’s cock.

Derek locks eyes with Stiles as his licks his hand clean, and Stiles gives this breathy little gasps. “Oh God.” Stiles says, like Derek is pulling speech out of him. Derek smirks. 

Derek licks and nips at Stiles’ throat, marking him on his shoulder with a slow bite. He settles on his forearms around Stiles and prepares to wait. 

After an excruciatingly pleasurable wait, the feel of Stiles growing tighter around him, caught on him like in a trap, he feels himself spill into the boy. 

“Oh God.” Stiles breathes out and Derek nuzzles at his ear, presses a dry kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

His wolf likes this game. They will continue it.


End file.
